degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Dobrev
Nina Dobrev (b. Nina Konstantinova Dobreva on January 9, 1989 in Sofia, Bulgaria) is a Bulgarian actress. She moved to Canada at the age of two. She is fluent in English, Bulgarian, and French. Nina portrayed teen mother Mia Jones on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Before Degrassi, Nina starred in the TV movies [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1052349/ My Daughter's Secret] ' '''and' Never Cry Werewolf , and made guest appearances on The Border''' and'' Eleventh Hour. She also appeared in the 2009 movie, ''Chloe . In 2011, she appeared in The Roommate . Nina's film, Fugitive Pieces, directed by Jeremy Podeswa, opened the 2007 Toronto International Film Festival. Also in 2007, she was in the Lifetime Original Movie Too Young to Marry as Jessica. In 2008, she was cast as Ally in The American Mall In 2009, she was cast as Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce in the CW hit drama The Vampire Diaries. Nina is a major fan of the Harry Potter series, and has read all the books. Dobrev is currently starring in the show The Vampire Diaries as Elena Gilbert & Katherine Pierce. She has also been on Mookie's Law , as Rosabella alongside with Natty Zavitz. Trivia *She lives in Atlanta, at the moment, for the series of the Vampire Diaries. *She was born in Bulgaria, but moved to Canada when she was 2. *She speaks Bulgarian, French, and English. *Since 2011, Nina's been dating her Vampire Diaries co-star, Ian Somerhalder. Gallery 600full-nina-dobrev.jpg Nina-Dobrev1.jpg Nina-dobrev-bikini-1-01.jpg Nina-muchmusicvideoawards.jpg Nina dobrev mia degrassi model.jpg nina dobrev green dress.jpg NinaDobrevMug.jpg nina canada.jpg nina_dobrev_02.jpg nina-dobrev-3.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-7969434-1024-768.jpg nina-dobrev_NET-modeling00071.jpg nina-dobrev modeling photo 600.jpg MTV+TRL+Present+Jonas+Brothers+Cast+American+bhMtH61-b90l.jpg MTV+TRL+Present+Jonas+Brothers+Cast+American+wB2uILyXiEYl.jpg 8733_photo1.jpg nina dobrev blk and w.jpg nina and her cat at the vet.jpg nina dobrev and jenna (glee).jpg nina dobrev and kevwilliamson.jpg nina dobrev and storm trooper.jpg nina dobreva and miller tobin.jpg nina in the city.jpg nina dobrev small smile-.PNG Nina-Dobrev-Elle-Bulgaria-November-8.jpg tn2_nina_dobrev_2.jpg 02286_nina-dobrev83_122_77lo.jpg nina dobrev and cassie steele.jpg Nina_Dobrev_03s.jpg Nina_Dobrev_laugh.jpg nina dobrev sweater-.PNG nina-dobrev_NET-modeling0007.jpg nina dobrev jean jacket.jpg Nina-Dobrev-vampire-diaries-2.jpg Manny-and-Mia-degrassi-6762148-604-453.jpg nina dobrev vd s2.jpg nina dobrev 0010012.jpg nina dobrev and cassie steele 2.jpg Nina-2010-Emmy-Awards-nina-dobrev-15145521-400-266.jpg nina-dobrev-photoshoot-04-006.jpg never-cry-werewolf-2008_nina dobrev.jpg nina dobrev my daughter's secret movie.png nina dobrev vampire diaries pp.jpg nina dobrev vd promo.jpg nina-dobrev-american-mall-02.jpg blood nina dobrev.jpg vampire diaries promo poster nina dobrev.jpg vampire diaries promo poster nina dobrev2.jpg mia and isabella season7 degrassi.jpg nina dobrev movie the poet.PNG Thedotbts.jpg Annie, charlotte, paula and nina.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-10894120-600-428.jpg Picture11.png nina dobrev emmys.jpg katherine_pierce.jpg 7-brucas59.jpg Gemini3.jpg ImagesCAZPO5FG.jpg ImagesCA4G136R.jpg ImagesCAT1S2G1.jpg ImagesCANOVIF9.jpg ImagesCAFCV8SP.jpg ImagesCAELIWSZ.jpg ImagesCADY7SLR.jpg ImagesCA36OLTF.jpg ;lm.jpg Nlknlknln.jpg Ytfyfuy.jpg Lnphpih.jpg L;dmomds.jpg ImagesCARJ9TFN.jpg ImagesCA5Z5LVB.jpg ImagesCA2NJPRM.jpg ImagesCADREV1Q.jpg ImagesCA4G0PQ1.jpg ImagesCA3HIX28.jpg ImagesCA5Z5LVB.jpg Zxsas.jpg Kzxkmxx.jpg ImagesCAZK20T2.jpg Khbjb.jpg ImagesCAWE660Z.jpg Ocxds.jpg ImagesCAZ1ZTTO.jpg ImagesCAPPKZY6.jpg ImagesCAPPBZG9.jpg ImagesCAO2MGDP.jpg ImagesCANA346W.jpg ImagesCAN9FV4F.jpg ImagesCA894YSW.jpg ImagesCA55WJIO.jpg ImagesCA9KOBWL.jpg ImagesCA3LC0L9.jpg Frdgds.jpg Jbn.jpg Jb.jpg ImagesCAWSQGHJ.jpg ImagesCAWDRWZL.jpg ImagesCAJXCY9Q.jpg Hj.jpg Bjkb.jpg Qewq.jpg Ninh.jpg L .m.jpg Kln.jpg Ssss.jpg Jjkln.jpg Bibk.jpg B b.jpg N n m.jpg Kjbb.jpg Kjb.jpg ImagesCA8LUQP1.jpg ImagesCA4AH46V.jpg Bkjb.jpg Vamps.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-15695609-424-604.jpg Kn.jpg Jnn.jpg Jln.jpg ImagesCAR8Y24E.jpg ImagesCADND4PS.jpg ImagesCA3WGQ98.jpg ImagesCA0L9HUL.jpg Bnjn.jpg Jj.jpg ImagesCAXZ83FT.jpg ImagesCAR8Y24E.jpg ImagesCANU3MFE.jpg ImagesCAFX0IV0.jpg ImagesCACT066H.jpg ImagesCAB9A7VZ.jpg ImagesCA9HF9I4.jpg ImagesCA9GPRBR.jpg ImagesCA06UHAE.jpg ImagesCA247J3Z.jpg ImagesCA5M69GC.jpg ImagesCA2FIZYN.jpg Images lkkl.jpg Hbj.jpg Hb.jpg Fkf.jpg ImagesCANET9P3.jpg ImagesCAMI1MDY.jpg ImagesCAH541AO.jpg ImagesCAGLXI4M.jpg ImagesCA08724M.jpg ImagesCA307KRJ.jpg ImagesCA6QPLR9.jpg Jn.jpg ImagesCAZW057B.jpg ImagesCAVFOONA.jpg Sdds.jpg Lm.jpg Kllklk.jpg Mspmdps.jpg Ml m.jpg Lkmkm.jpg Iiom.jpg Hghb.jpg H j.jpg Biubu.jpg L; kj.jpg Kk ;.jpg Jnini.jpg Jnjunj.jpg Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-15071302-600-450.jpg Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-15071275-600-450.jpg ImagesCA6GJ4KD.jpg ImagesCACNNXI9.jpg ImagesCAZNJXDK.jpg Tumblr levrp2FHue1qa6h1ao1 500.png Tumblr lf56bmTPIz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lckyw6FaTH1qelcd3o1 500.jpg 165395 106690139406553 100001967030243 49787 6850170 n.jpg 167861 106683692740531 100001967030243 49572 890291 n.jpg 25.jpg 167323 109108662498672 100001986172088 68807 5856142 n.jpg tumblr_lg4dgoMgAi1qc8lhko1_400.jpg ninadorbrev.jpg Tumblr lgh12xJmW51qa5or1o1 500.jpg Tumblr laik17cRw21qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rdxi5v0M1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lgwopmut8t1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lgq2s79Fcq1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2bduMqeA1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfrjizE3Pr1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfip2h3PBi1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfincy14us1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfin1tgB681qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfijdazyyl1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfijclAt5O1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfij1iR0J01qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfce46nwIy1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfce5gzf7p1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lf96n6XaTf1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lf93ub4d5z1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lf6s2y4NCv1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcocstaSk01qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcobnwPfRj1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcobhzHbMN1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcob36s3121qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcoaubWj9T1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcoacvHXQz1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcoa77GjMI1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lco9w8F8pW1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lco9p2bzu21qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcmm1wx3hb1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcmlxpgBhj1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcd9smj08L1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcd2j6MRbv1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr le9mfcps4F1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ldoyvhzSmf1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l919voAarw1qdoiato1 400.png Mikenina.jpg degrassi pic from aol.ca.jpg ndobrev.jpg nina.jpg Tumblr li0t7pKKQ31qc585qo1 5003.jpg ninaaa.jpg 165395 106690139406553 100001967030243 49787 6850170 n.jpg 167323 109108662498672 100001986172088 68807 5856142 n.jpg 167861 106683692740531 100001967030243 49572 890291 n.jpg 25.jpg 7-brucas59.jpg 8733 photo5.jpg ;lm.jpg B b.jpg Biubu.jpg Bjkb.jpg 8733 photo5.jpg Bkjb.jpg Bnjn.jpg Fkf.jpg Frdgds.jpg Gemini3.jpg Hbj.jpg Hj.jpg Iiom.jpg ImagesCA06UHAE.jpg ImagesCA0L9HUL.jpg ImagesCA247J3Z.jpg ImagesCA36OLTF.jpg ImagesCA3HIX28.jpg ImagesCA3LC0L9.jpg ImagesCA4AH46V.jpg ImagesCA4G0PQ1.jpg ImagesCA5M69GC.jpg ImagesCA5Z5LVB.jpg ImagesCA6GJ4KD.jpg ImagesCA6QPLR9.jpg ImagesCA894YSW.jpg ImagesCA8LUQP1.jpg Elena-Gilbert-s2001.jpg Nina dobrev at White House Correspondents’ Association Dinner.jpg tumblr_lkli52pozi1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lkary9IvCV1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lklie3v3ya1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Nina-0999818q1.jpg Images-nina-instyle.jpg Images-nina-202.jpg ImagesCAIWCU0M-nina dobrev.jpg ImagesCAI83U9M--nina.jpg ImagesCAEAQSCZ--nina.jpg ImagesCA7TSQDC-nina-2.jpg ImagesCA0E0QXX-nina-09.jpg Tgxs.jpg Snva.jpg N001.JPG 0128.jpg 0113.jpg 0069.jpg 041.jpg 040.jpg 010b.jpg 009d.jpg 07w.JPG 007s.jpg 05k.jpg 4epbj.jpg 03b.jpg 003r.jpg 02q.jpg 002g.jpg 001sd.jpg nina1.jpg nina2.jpg 219px-59214 Original-nina-002.jpg nina_dobrev_173urcd-173urcq.jpg 22111122.jpg 15-ninateen wards-2011-2011.jpg 6800 i8 nina8.jpg 6800 i7 nina7.jpg 6800 i6 nina6.jpg 6800 i5 nina5.jpg 6800 i4 nina4.jpg 6800 i3 nina3.jpg 6800 i2 nina2.jpg 6800 i1 nina1.jpg 131-nina.jpg 132-nina-elena.jpg 1a3-500x604.jpg blog-wedaygallery-toronto.jpg Season 7 people party.jpg tumblr_lthju3mfoa1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg ImagesCAIEC388-jezebel magazine nina dobrev.jpg ImagesCABQM5G7-jezebel magazine nina dobrev.jpg ImagesCA4VPP2P-saturday night magazine-nina.jpg ImagesCA1K2LF3-saturday night magazine.jpg tumblr_ltwiu3duax1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Tumblr ltwj7y8ROK1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg tumblr_ltxxbsWMza1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Tumblr lu2cjpw38f1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg tumblr_lu7jzqn36F1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg ninadobpretty.jpg matt-lanter-and-nina-dobrev-gallery.jpg Jake and Nina.jpg Nina, Jake, Miriam and Jake.jpg tumblr_lrf2u2jeoV1qe15ayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lv3d4mz3Tm1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lv3d2lLgfU1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lv3czggXfL1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lv8gc4iI9t1qephubo1_500.png tumblr_lv8in3MIEs1r3qiqto1_500.jpg tumblr_lv8ii3cqip1qid87no1_400.jpg tumblr_lv8h1vGVdu1r0sagxo1_500.jpg tumblr_lv8h1vGVdu1r0sagxo2_1280.jpg tumblr_lv8gmrhDlY1qfpr10o2_500.jpg Nina-dobrev-degrassi-doors-07.jpg Tumblr l5bsb8Guaf1qc585qo1 500.jpg 4e9f1d944731b37fd331262b2564.jpg Tumblr ldp5x3g1mC1qc8lhko1 400.jpg Nina hair up.jpg Birthday-nina-dobrev.jpg ImagesCASS83KB.jpg Ninadobrev hungerbites metowestyle 2.jpg Nina-dobrev-pictures-20100827113551141 640w.jpg Nina-dobrev-pictures-20100827113541376 640w.jpg Nina-dobrev-long-hairstyle-647x1024.jpg Nina-dobrev-134750 thumb 585x795.jpg 320 CP24 degrassi 081021.jpg 2uii5jp.jpg Lauren-collins-kca-awards.jpg JTM-044019.jpg Nina-dobrev-funny-die-vampires-01.jpg Normal Nina-Dobrev-3834.jpg 7p3oe5.jpg Nina-dobrev 20110415220129.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Birthday+Party+Studio+54+12th+xxBB2juUBYZl.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Birthday+Party+Studio+54+12th+gij1xPmfxL8l.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Birthday+Party+Studio+54+12th+cHdarSY9B2Wl.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Birthday+Party+Studio+54+12th+BNaFGpeMpTgl.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Birthday+Party+Studio+54+12th+f Db2378s16l.jpg 62nd+Annual+Primetime+Emmy+Awards+YB4NugcRCPwl.jpg Nina Dobrev+May 27 2010.jpg Nina-dobrev-and-olympic-vancouver-2010-team-canada-toque-hat-gallery.jpg Nina-dobrev-and-olympic-vancouver-2010-team-canada-toque-hat-gallery.jpg 1130835 1291679079299 41res 320 480.jpg|Nina as a blonde. Nina+Dobrev+Long+Hairstyles+Ponytail+5Qq5smh0tZDl.jpg Ninadobrevloosecurlyhairstyle.jpg Nina pony.jpg Nina030811btw 310x300.jpg Pretty nina.jpg Nina dobrev hermione granger halloween.jpg Nina-dobrev-primetime-emmy-awards-red-dress-red-carpet-2011-8.jpg Nina-dobrev-emmys-2011-red-carpet-02.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Pink-Dress 640x960 5265.jpg Nina dobrev black cocktail dre.jpg Ninadobrev01.jpg Dobrev nina 2010 may blue5.jpg Vamp.jpg Nina-dobrev-style-guide.jpg Nina Dobrev Bikini (3).jpg Nina-dobrev-bikini-photos-05212010-08.jpg Nina dobrev bikini 3.jpg F09b796d40a10451 ninadobrev rollingstone.jpg Nina dobrev bikini 1.jpg Nina dobrev bikini 6.jpg Nina dobrev bikini 3.jpg Nina Dobrev Vampirita - 03.jpg Nina-dobrev-georges-chakra-dress.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Winter+Hats+Knit+Beanie+tdQm5Vjvgbil.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Winter+Hats+Knit+Beanie+gMYuE5dxKEil.jpg INFphoto 1270787.jpg Dobrev-dog-manhattan.JPG 315Rye3k9M.jpg 2il1zd5.jpg Nina-paul-and-ian012.jpg Nina-Dobrev-elena-gilbert-15840673-500-731.jpg Mmva5.jpg 8e925b2b3710fbd6 ninamagazine2.jpg Nina-dobrev-lax-love-triangle-05-thumb-466x704-60104.jpg 120909-nina-dobrev-400.jpg Nina dobrev blue tank top meta.jpg Nina-dobrev-and-krma-biker-poly-euro-jacket-gallery.jpg 12b71e9f6cf064e1b3ee1dfb4a0a2416.jpg Nina-dobrev-celebrity-style-290x290.jpg Nina Dobrev Hot 06.jpg Nina dobrev hot 09-1.jpg A4caa Nina Dobrev 4968774158 d44554c25c.jpg Nina Dobrev ALO-093187.jpg Nina-dobrev-fashion.jpg Nina-dobrev-pix-pretty-07.jpg Nina-dobrev-karma.jpg Nina-dobrev-jay-godfrey-dress-cw-network-upfront-2011-0.jpg Nina-Dobrev-2011-MTV-Movie-Awards-Lovely-5.jpg Nina-dobrev-last-night-premiere.jpg 011110 nina 51434893 BT 4988 F34B06EA7B74925CA16CCC34EBE1B3E3.jpg Dobrev nina 2011 april blue.jpg Shenae-grimes-muchmusic-video-awards.jpg Shenae-grimes-and-peace-sign-with-your-fingers-gallery.jpg Tumblr lbgzpv2Bxm1qe52bwo1 500.png K3d2o5ajqukba5qd.jpg 8zb08doxjljxxjx.jpg 0pq1pmni5zafp1n0.jpg M4pk6t7vyxxrxx7.jpg Wu2p0afh6d8ll8h.jpg 9pdgomq6xi6p6iq.jpg Nina.png 9gs67z8wu0slg960.jpg Ho56658glbok668h.jpg 375egn45wko454ke.jpg La7rrey616iji6y.jpg Re559tf8a7dmt98e.jpg Wmy5wyrsl3895yy9.jpg Q0e3hxyngm35h3yq.jpg Djf0sd139gwvdvf9.jpg 1wry0k2vs0q55qv.jpg Y9xjkjzglb0kjxjk.jpg K85gheudls84hguk.jpg Vv2lqjm9v9n2n9m.jpg Xf0yypf49rn88n4.jpg Nvj6djfcb9dfnfjb.jpg Cedi7xcqz5rwcwdz.jpg Gx4d1d3gbgfogo4b.jpg Fbttb4zejwl5tt45.jpg Btyqmfg4djmbqyfb.jpg Y35o35twm0jjyj5m.jpg 8x4d1d3ybyfox8dy.jpg Ktux36yd2q2lxu6l.jpg N9h2p206o7dwd70.jpg Omd7i49sho52dmi5.jpg T7lmmn2idkeamlna.jpg Orllynever.PNG Ufp4tk6pgi40u0pg.jpg Gmlmzwcuy3x99xu.jpg Xrauzibd7q8uarz8.jpg Pfv4oko0lewcpcvl.jpg Wz2b0nr303m80brw.jpg 98wkc1spozvnnvp.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Cast